


Inferno

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Fire, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves the way fire reflects in Dean's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam loves the way fire looks when it’s reflected in Dean’s eyes. Tonight the room’s a forest and Sam’s set it ablaze to watch the flickering light play off freckled skin.

Dean’s panic reminds Sam of wild animals trying to escape a forest fire. He stands where the fire burns hottest and sends the flames hurtling toward his brother until Dean’s writhing, painted in firelight and ash.

Sam waits until Dean’s on his hands and knees, lungs searing, skin blistering before he moves through the inferno. He’s not sure whose cry is louder as he plunges into Dean’s red-hot flesh.


End file.
